


How Beacon Falls

by MercurialArchivist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, I am not kidding, but seriously, everyone dies except pyrrha, i was having a really bad day when i started this and then i just felt i had to finish it, lots of death, some fast and some slow, warning for character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialArchivist/pseuds/MercurialArchivist
Summary: In another universe, the fall of Beacon goes much, much worse.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How Beacon Falls

"You wanna be a hero?! Then play the part and die like every other huntsman in history!" Roman swung the cane in a clean hit across her face, and Ruby fell back. "As for me? I'll do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat! And survive!" He swung the cane again, and again, and again, hard strikes that she was too disoriented to dodge, and suddenly she was falling, wind rushing past her ears, barely concious as the ground sped closer.

She fought to keep her eyes open, but too much was too much, and she lost consciousness long before she hit the ground.

____

There was no locker, this time, so when Pyrrha kissed him and pushed him away, it wasn't long before he was back on his feet and following her, catching up at the top of the tower, heart pounding in his ears as the arrow pierced her leg. He charges in, shield in front, sword singing through the air in a clumsy but powerful strike.

Much to his own surprise, he strikes almost true, but only a heartbeat later he realizes it was deliberate. Cinder's hand is covering his on the hilt of his sword, too strong a grip to pull away from, her own blade racing towards his face, and he barely deflects it, and knows he only did because of the black glow and sudden surge of his shield.

Cinder's hand is heating up and it burns, but he can't pull away, can't do anything but scream and try to block as Pyrrha limps closer, blood dripping from her calf, sword in hand, and he realizes it's not just him who is tired.

When Cinder lunges again, he drops the shield and grabs her arm. He's not as practiced, and the blade hits him almost dead on, bouncing off his aura before he loses his focus and it starts biting in. He screams, slamming his head forward into the bridge of her nose, and she staggers back, grip loosening, letting go of his blistering, burning wrist, and suddenly there's a sword piercing through her chest, the tip almost hitting him.

He falls back, even as Pyrrha drops Cinder without a second thought and rushes to him. It doesn't hurt so much anymore, for some reason, and he tries to smile through bloodstained teeth, reassure her that he's fine, that he will be alright, it's over. Then he looks down, and sees the blade is higher and deeper than he thought, and as the blade begins to dissolve in the absence of Cinder's control, the bleeding only gets worse.

He passes out quickly, in a haze of pain and blood, and the feel of lips pressed against his.

____

Yang rushes in, fist cocked back, eyes red and fixed on Adam. There's a sudden sensation of

pain

sharpness

and then she's on the ground and she's bleeding and wondering why her legs are all the way over there. Then Adam is standing over her, sword in hand, grip reversed, and the blade drops towards her face and then it's over.

____

Ren and Nora are side by side when the Grimm fall on them. They fight with skill and courage, but ammo is not infinite, and even Hunters and Huntresses can get tired. They hold out as long as they can, but when Nora takes a hit and doesn't get back up, Ren gives up on trying to escape and, instead, draws his line on the sand in front of her body.

He holds the line until reinforcements arrive, but by then it's too late for Nora and Ren's weapons are destroyed. Instead, he's swinging Magnhild and screaming at the top of his lungs. He collapses shortly after, and he doesn't wake again.

____

Weiss is horrified when the Paladin hits Velvet out of the air, and then tears through the rest of of team CVFY in what seems like seconds. Then it turns to her, and things get worse.

Neptune and Sun, bless them, between them, manage to take it down before she's sustained much worse than cuts and bruises and an almost completely gone aura. Then another one barrels around the corner and opens fire.

Exhausted as they are, all their aura does is make their deaths take longer.

____

Blake's last sight is Yang's body cut in two before she passes out. She wakes up again, outside the walls, bound and being carried by members of the White Fang. They haven't taken her weapon, though, and she grabs it, pulls free, cuts her bonds, lands, and...

Adam is there, hand on his hilt. She doesn't need her scroll to know her aura is as low as it could be without being gone, but nonetheless, she races forward. The White Fang opens fire, but not one round touches her before she reaches him, gun leveled at his face.

But the sword through her gut has robbed her of her strength, and she can't pull the trigger.

____

Pyrrha wakes at the top of the tower, and she is healed. She opens her eyes and wishes she hadn't. Jaune... She wishes in death he looked peaceful, but instead he looks beaten and battered and burned, and tears run down her cheeks, carving new lines through the bloodstains and grime.

The only consolation for her is Cinder is down as well, eyes wide and uncomprehending, as if she doesn't understand how she could have lost.

Pyrrha closes Jaune's eyes and sets him down carefully as she hears people storming up the stairs. Limping, she retrieves her weapons and, after a moment of consideration, Jaune's as well, sheathing the blade in the shield and placing it on her back. Then she readies herself for whatever comes through the door, eyes ablaze. She may not have been able to save his life, but his body will not be touched.

When the Atlas soldiers burst through the door, the first one through almost takes her sword to the face, but she draws back at the last moment and everyone lowers their weapons.

After that... Well, it's all over by the crying.


End file.
